


The Hilltop Ghost

by mightbeababygay



Series: Bump in the Night [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Stories, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: “A well-known legend says that this place is where the ghosts congregate over the Halloween period.” Ben explained himself, grin wide on his face.“Legend?”“Well, Jay. So, technically not well-known but he’s certain he’s seen a ghost once when he was here with a girlfriend.”--Or the one where Ben takes Callum scary camping.





	The Hilltop Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Ballum Halloween series!  
Hopefully 3 more to come.
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Tumblr - @mightbeababygay, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, all the comments you guys left on the first part was so kind and encouraged me to carry on writing, thank you so much! x

“You know, Ben, I thought your idea to go to the Fright House was bad, but this - this is a whole ‘nother level of stupid!” Callum huffed, plonking himself down on the cold, frozen floor. 

“You’re the one that keeps going along with them, ain’t you, so who’s really the stupid one.” Ben grumbled in response, kicking the pile of logs in front of them. 

It was a week later on from the Fright House Ben decided they needed to go to, and he’d came up with another idea to go ‘scary camping’ which as far as Callum could tell, was just camping. 

The scary part? Callum had no idea. Besides the fact that neither of them could start the fire, build the tent or cook any food they’d brought with them, there wasn’t anything actually scary to it.

“Look,” Callum sighed. “Why don’t we just go home and put a movie on?”

“No!” Ben exclaimed. “No, I ain’t leaving just because you forgot the instructions for the tent assembling!”

“Well at least I didn’t forget the lighter for the fire.” Callum grumbled in response, wrapping his arms around himself in a futile attempt to protect himself from the cold.

“Fuck you.” Ben mumbled.

Huffing a cold breath, Callum got back to his feet and stepped over to Ben, taking his hand in Callum’s cold one. He paused for a moment, admiring the way the orange and red hues of the remaining sunlight flickered across Ben’s face. 

“Listen, we ain’t stupid, we can build a tent. We’ve just got to use our brains and not get frustrated over it.”

“And the fire? We don’t even have any real food to eat.”

“The fire doesn’t matter, we can just get in the tent and cuddle, hmm?” Callum suggested, pulling Ben into his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I grabbed some of Lexi’s spare blankets before we left because I know how cold you get. And, for the food, sure it’s not a five-star meal but we’ve got marshmallows and the cookies Lexi baked at school - although I ain’t sure how edible they are.”

Ben snorted, resting his head on Callum’s chest, taking as much warmth from him as he could, tucking his hands into the back pockets of Callum’s jeans. 

“This is turning into another disaster date, isn’t it?” Ben pondered, mumbling the words into Callum’s coat. 

“No.” Laughing, Callum shook his head. “Honestly? I think at this point, if they were perfect it’d worry me. Why do you want it to be, anyway? You know I ain’t bothered about any of this stuff.”

“It’s our first holiday together, Callum.”

“That doesn’t mean I want you to keep doing all these crazy things. Like I said, I’m happy with just us on the sofa watching scary movies. With all of us, if that’s what you want.”

“Sometimes,” Ben started with a sigh, pulling away to look up at his boyfriend. “Sometimes, I feel that it’s a lot, for you. Ever since I got shot, it’s just been this mad whirlwind from there. I just want us to do normal couple things. But instead, we’ve already jumped into having this whole family, I mean Lexi has already adopted you and you didn’t ask for any of this. We have sex as scheduled times depending on when people are working and the house is free and then even that depends on whether I’m back from work. And it’s all so - old, married couple, which isn’t what I want for you. I want it to be fresh and exciting and fun.”

“You’re an idiot.” Callum sighed, cupping Ben’s face and pushing their lips together. “I don’t know whether you noticed, but I happen to be enjoying my life a lot right now. I don’t care that Lexi wants me to be apart of her life, I love being with that little girl. She’s amazing - you’re amazing. I don’t care about only having sex whenever the house is empty because we’re still together, sex or no sex. I like the fact that we’re not doing it every hour of every day because it’d be boring after a while. I am having fun. Maybe not right now, when I’m freezing my arse off, but I am. My life has never been better.” He promised.

“Okay.” Ben whispered, giving Callum a fond smile. “And, you’re right. It’s absolutely freezing so maybe you could hurry up and build that tent before it gets dark?”

“So now I’ve got to build it all myself?” Callum snorted, pulling away from Ben to go over to the pile where they’d thrown all the parts of the tent after giving up the first time around. 

“You did lose the instructions.” Ben shrugged, tucking his hands into his coat pocket. 

“I wouldn’t need the instructions if you hadn’t dragged me out here on this stupid hill, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Don’t say that, they’ll hear you!”

“Who’s going to hear me, Ben? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“The ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” Callum laughed, looking up from where he was crouched down, assembly the tent with his best guess-work. 

“A well-known legend says that this place is where the ghosts congregate over the Halloween period.” Ben explained himself, grin wide on his face.

“Legend?”

“Well, Jay. So, technically not well-known but he’s certain he’s seen a ghost once when he was here with a girlfriend.”

“Unbelievable.” Callum shook his head in disbelief, laughter in the tone of his voice. “You’ve dragged me out here, in the freezing cold, to build a tent for the first time in my life because Jay convinced you he saw a ghost here? One ghost?”

“Don’t blame me.” Ben pouted, shrugging his shoulders. “He made it sound like a really scary ghost, okay?”

“And how old were you?”

“Uhhh, can’t remember. Do you need some help? It looks like you do, here let me help.” Ben strolled over, picking up some poles from the floor. 

“Tell me.” Callum laughed, snatching the pole from Ben’s hand. 

“Fifteen.” Ben winced. “But that’s not what’s important about the story, okay? It’s the ghost. It was scary!”

“Fifteen? That was ages ago, Ben, how do you even remember that? What did the ghost even look like?”

“You can’t see ghosts, Callum.” Ben rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. 

“So how did he know it was a ghost?”

“He felt it, obviously. The bloody hell do you think happened, he stopped and had a chat?”

“Obviously.” Callum muttered sarcastically, choosing to ignore Ben’s jibe. “Can I ask how he felt it?”

“He said it was like a warm gush of wind.” 

“...wind? Wind? We’re on the top of a hill, in winter, of course there’s wind!” Callum couldn’t help but laugh, finishing up the tent with absolutely no help from Ben.

Not that Callum was surprised. By now he’d worked out for himself that Ben came up with the ideas and had someone else, in this case, Callum, do the dirty work for him. 

“Fine. He made it sound a lot more scarier when he reenacted it.” Ben huffed, grabbing the sleeping bags to pass to Callum. 

“You sure the terrifying part wasn’t you listening to him talk about kissing girls?”

“Fuck off.” Ben snorted, pushing Callum into the tent, following after him to help lay out the sleeping bags and blankets. “Maybe I brought you here to get off with you.”

“Right, because I’m a blushing teenage girl, ain’t I?” Callum grinned, lying down on top of his sleeping bag, groaning at just how uncomfortable it was. “Whatever the real reason was you brought me out here, it better be worth it.”

“I told you, it’s because of the ghosts.” Lying down next to Callum, Ben curled himself up against his side. 

“Ghosts.” Callum muttered, more to himself than Ben as his grin widened in amusement. 

“So you’re telling me you’ve never seen a ghost?”

“No. You know why that is? Because they’re not real.” Callum brushed his fingers through Ben’s hair, looking up at the ceiling of their tent. “What ‘bout you, then? You seen one?”

“You don’t get to know that because you don’t believe.” Ben teased, absentmindedly running his fingertips up and down Callum’s chest. 

“C’mon, tell me, I promise not to laugh.”

“Fine.” Sighing, Ben gave into Callum, reaching for a blanket to pull over the two of them even though they were still fully clothed. “It ain’t like I’ve seen a real ghost. Just when I’m working late, I hear things. People talking, shouting, screaming. And I go out of the garage to look, to help, and there’s no one there. There ain’t nothing there. Or I put the spanner down in one place and when I reach for it again, it’s moved. And I ain’t an idiot, alright? I know what the logical explanation is but sometimes it feels more than that.”

“Maybe you’re the right one and everyone else is wrong.” Callum smiled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Ben raised his eyebrows up at his boyfriend. 

“So is that why you brought me out here? To catch a ghost?”

“Nah, I came out here to blow you.” Snorting, Ben winked up at Callum. “The ghost talk was to just pass the time.”

Callum barked out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“See, now that I can believe.” Callum reached over, pulling the bag closer towards him as he fished the marshmallows out of it. “Want some?” He offered, holding the bag out to Ben. 

Taking the bag, Ben helped himself to a handful, pushing them all into his mouth at once. 

“That’s revolting. Ain’t no ghost coming after you when you’re looking like that.” Teased Callum, reaching into the bag to help himself to one. 

“Just showing you how much I can fit in my mouth, babe.”

“I already know.” Callum laughed, throwing a marshmallow at Ben’s head. 

“I’m reminding you.” Ben shrugged, reaching for the mallow that had just hit him on the forehead before flinging it back at Callum. 

“Right, because I’d have forgotten since this morning.” 

Ben winked over at his boyfriend, taking the bag for himself to get a bottle of water. 

“So, apart from the ghosts and the promise of a blow job, what else did you have planned?” Callum asked, watching as Ben shrugged. 

“I guess s’mores but those aren’t gonna happen since you can’t start a fire. Stargazing but it’s way too cold for that, I’d lose all my vital parts, which leaves sleeping.”

“Gone all out for this, ain’t you?” Callum teased, pulling off his coat as the temperature inside the tent increased now that it was sealed shut. 

“I tried.” Ben laughed, pushing Callum’s coat and the bag to the bottom of the tent so he could snuggle back up against his boyfriend. “Tell me a story.”

“What are you, six?” Laughing, Callum wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest just over his heart. 

“You know, you were a lot nicer before you started dating me.” Joked Ben, pressing a kiss to Callum’s arm. 

“Yeah well, that’s the effect you have on people, I guess.”

“That mean I’ve ruined you for everyone else?” 

“Seems so.” Callum hummed. 

“Good.” Ben smirked up at Callum, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Callum moaned in response, cupping Ben’s face as he kissed him lazily, the wet sound of their kiss filling the tent as their tongues met. 

Dragging his other hand up Ben’s back, bunching up the fabric of his jumper as he did so before breaking the kiss briefly to pull it over his head. 

“Fuck.” Ben shivered as the cold air wrapped around his bare skin. “Is it safe to be naked in this weather?”

“I’m sure you’ll warm up.” Callum teased, grabbing Ben to manoeuvre him fully on top of him. He reached for Ben’s sleeping bag, and with his help, managed to unzip it completely to lay it over the top of them both, acting as an extra layer of blanket. “Better?”

“Hmm,” Ben agreed, shuffling to get himself more comfortable. “My knight in shining armour, thanks sweetheart.” He muttered before reconnecting their lips. 

Smiling against Ben’s lips, Callum wrapped his arms around his hips. It’d never get old - kissing Ben, Callum thought. The rush of heat that went through his body every time their lips touched was addictive. 

He always wanted moremoremore, but so did Ben which meant that Callum had to be the strict one in the relationship or they’d never get anything done apart from one another. 

Ben kisses his way along Callum’s jaw and down his neck, kissing, sucking, biting as he went, unbuttoning each button from Callum’s shirt slowly, his cold fingertips brushing against his warm chest. 

“Weren’t kidding about that blow job, then?” Callum mused, scratching his nails up Ben’s back playfully before tangling them in his hair. 

“Do you not want me to?” Ben pouted, resting his chin on Callum’s lower stomach as he looked up at the older man. 

“I want you.” Callum reassured him, brushing his thumb across Ben’s bottom lip. “Always want you.” He confessed into the dead of the night. 

It was rare to see Ben blush, but sometimes, in the quiet, close moments between the two of them, Ben let himself be his true self, and that included the vulnerabilities of not being good enough, not being wanted by someone. 

“Better get on with it then, eh?” Ben smirked, the vulnerable moment passing as he pressed a kiss to the pad of Callum’s thumb before taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking. 

Callum hummed in response, pressing his thumb down against his boyfriend's tongue to which he nibbled at the digit in response. 

“Go on then.” Callum encouraged, smearing the spit from his thumb around Ben’s lips. He frowned, sitting up slightly as he reached back for the bag, taking his phone out to turn on the torch, a soft white haze now settling over Ben’s features. “That’s better, wanna see you.”

Dropping the phone down to the side of him, he reached back for Ben, pushing his head slightly in encouragement to continue. 

Ben smirked up at Callum, pressing his lips to his soft tummy, littering light kisses along his bare skin. 

Fumbling with the button on Callum’s jeans, Ben eventually managed to get it open, dragging the zipper down with his teeth as he stared up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. 

Callum groaned at the sight of him, hand curling in his hair. It wasn’t often they could take their time like this. So far, the blow jobs they’d shared between the pair of them were taken in whatever chance they got. In the car lot before the next customer walked in, in the funeral parlour before Jay came back from his lunch break. Once even on Callum’s sofa before Stuart came home from wherever he was working that day. 

But being out here, like this, meant they could take their time to enjoy it. 

And, God was Callum going to enjoy it. 

It didn’t take him long into the relationship to work out just how much Ben loved sucking cock - he was eager from the first time, months ago in the park. 

“You okay?” Ben mumbled, breaking Callum out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, just thinkin’.” 

“Clearly I’m not doing a good enough job if you’re thinking.” Teasing, Ben pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Callum’s length over his boxers. “What were you thinking about?”

Callum’s hips twitched up in response, wanting - needing - more. “Just how good you are with your mouth.” He promised. 

“I do aim to please.” Ben winked, continue to lap at Callum’s covered length. 

Letting out a quiet moan, Callum spread his legs wider, encouraging Ben to continue, to hurry up. 

Taking the hint, Ben pulled back slightly to reach into Callum’s boxers, freeing his length. 

Callum hissed at the cold air that surrounded his cock, the wet tip feeling the extra bite of the air. “Ben…” he whined, needing him as the younger man continued to tease. 

Ben hummed, looking up at his boyfriend with a wicked grin over his face as he stroked his cock slowly. “Yes, babe?” He asked innocently. 

“You think maybe you could get on with it?” Callum pushed his hips up into Ben’s hand. 

“But you didn’t even say please.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Callum looked down at Ben, the desperation clear in his eyes. “Will you, please, hurry up and suck me off?”

“Nah.” Ben teased further, his hot breath fanning over Callum’s hard length before leaning down to lick a strip up from the base where his hand was, to the tip, ignoring the slit on purpose, just to tease further. 

“Ben.” Callum whined, his cock twitching in his hand. “Come on, please.”

“I thought you wanted to take it slow, take our time, no rush?” 

“No, that was you.” Callum lifted his hips up, moaning as the tip of his cock bumped against Ben’s mouth, the pre-come smearing across his lips which glistened in the torch light. “Fuck…” he breathed out as he saw just how beautiful Ben looked right now. 

Ben moaned, happily licking his lips as he watched Callum lose more and more control. Clearly seeing his boyfriend about to snap, Ben took pity on him, swirling his tongue around the red head of his cock. 

“Yes.” Callum moaned in encouragement, pushing on Ben’s head for more. “Come on.”

Ben happily wrapped his lips around the head, suckling ever so slightly as he continued to work his tongue over the leaking tip. 

Callum cried out, cock twitching in Ben’s mouth as the hot heat engulfed his tip. 

Humming around Callum’s length as he watched his boyfriend, Ben swallowed more down of his long, thick cock before pulling back up to continue playing with the head. 

“Fuck.” Callum groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes as he concentrated on not thrusting up into Ben’s mouth.

Taking pity on Callum, Ben stretched his lips further down his length, moaning happily as he swallowed more and more down until he reached the base. Ben swirled his tongue around Callum before slowly dragging his lips up and off, releasing him with a wet pop. 

“Ben, Ben, come on.” Begged Callum, trying to push his head back down, needing more. 

Ben couldn’t believe just how desperate Callum was for it. But to be fair to the older man, he hadn’t been made to wait, teased, like this. This was the first time in their relationship - other than their first time, where Ben could just relax and take his time. 

“Patience.” Ben hummed, stroking his fist slowly over Callum’s cock. 

“I need you.” Callum sighed in exasperation, body tightly wound with just how much he did need him. 

“I know, and you’ve got me. Just savouring the moment.” 

“Well, maybe you could savour it a bit quicker?” 

“But that goes against the whole point, babe.” Smirking, Ben pressed a light kiss to the tip of Callum’s head before engulfing his cock back in his hot mouth, continue the torturous drag of his lips. 

Times passed, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes, as Ben continued his onslaught of just enough but not quite enough. He was loving it. He could suck Callum’s cock for days and not mind. Callum’s taste, his moans, how hot and heavy his cock felt on his tongue. Ben couldn’t get enough. 

“Ben, you’ve gotta - I need more.” Callum continued to beg, tears in his with just how desperate he was. 

Ben pulled up for air, a trail of spit connected from his mouth to Callum’s cock. “Yeah…” he agreed breathlessly. At some point, Ben had managed to sneak his hand into his own trousers, stroking over himself in time with his mouth. “Okay.”

The tension sagged out of Callum at his boyfriend’s agreement, the relief flooding out of him with a loud moan as Ben put his mouth back to work, bobbing his head relentlessly. 

“Fuck!” Callum shouted into the dead of the night, yanking on Ben’s hair at the surprise turn of pace. 

Ben moaned around Callum as he worked his hand faster over himself, stuttering and choking himself on his cock. 

Pulling off, Ben coughed several times, eyes watering as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry,” he scratched out, panting heavily. “Sorry, I just-.”

“It’s okay.” Callum interrupted him, his own breath as heavy as Ben’s. “Doing so good, baby.”

It wasn’t like Ben to be this sloppy; he prided himself on being able to do this effortlessly. And usually, he could. He’d managed to take Callum’s entire length perfectly well just that morning. But this, this felt different. The heat in the tent from their heavy breathing, the closeness of the compact space they were in - it just made everything feel more. 

It was suffocating but in the best possible way.

Ben set himself back to work, taking all of Callum in more slowly this time until his lips were sealed around the base. He moaned, swallowing around him once, twice, eyes flicking up to watch Callum, the pleasure etched across his face for everyone to see and to hear. 

“God you feel so good.” Callum praised, looking down to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Sliding his fingertip across Ben’s hollowed cheek, Callum couldn’t help but stop and stare. “So pretty.” 

Blushing, Ben winked up at his boyfriend before setting back to work, moving up and down his length with hollowed cheeks. 

“Ben, Ben, fuck.” Callum groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Gonna come.” He moaned out a warning. 

Moaning in encouragement, Ben doubled his efforts both on his own length in his hand and Callum’s. 

Tonguing at Callum’s slit, Ben’s moans became more and more frequent as he chased his high, hand working faster over himself. He swallowed Callum back down, pausing at the base as he worked himself faster.

Eyes screwed shut and nails digging into Callum’s hips, he groaned loudly as he came, breathing heavily out of his nose. 

Callum cried out in response, the vibrations around his cock becoming almost too much as he gripped Ben’s hair, pushing his head down to keep him where he was. 

“Fuck, fuck, Ben!” Callum shouted, hips lifting up off of the sleeping bag, pushing his length deeper down Ben’s throat as he came, cock twitching in his mouth. 

Ben moaned, swallowing mouthful after mouthful, bobbing his head a couple more times to work him through his orgasm before pulling off, dropping his forehead to rest on Callum’s hip as he caught his breath back. 

Callum couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly, brushing his hand through Ben’s hair. 

Grinning in response, Ben pressed a kiss to Callum’s hip over the half moon indentations from his nails.

He looked up at his boyfriend, smile still playing out across both of their faces. They met each other halfway, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Ben groaned, pulling away with a grimace as he rolled into his own puddle of come. “So, I may have just come all over the sleeping bag.”

“Ben.” Callum whined, rolling his eyes. “You couldn’t have just come in your pants?”

“I see, so it’s all my fault for you neglecting me?”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Callum snorted, rolling the two of them over so they were squished up in the corner of the tent. “Remind me again why you only brought a one man tent?”

“....because it’s more romantic?” Ben shrugged, cheekily grinning up at his boyfriend. 

“Sure. It’s gonna be so romantic when I accidentally squash you to death, isn’t it?” Callum muttered sarcastically. 

“Well there wasn’t an issue ten minutes ago, was there, when I had your dick in my mouth.”

“You hadn’t come all over our sleeping bed, then!” Callum exclaimed, pinching the skin of Ben’s hip where his t-shirt had rose up. 

Ben huffed in response, squirming underneath his boyfriend. “Let’s just go sleep in the car.”

“What happened to wanting to sleep out here?”

“I got what I came for, didn't I?”

Callum rolled his eyes before sitting up and shuffling off of Ben into what little space there was available as he did his best to pack everything up. “I see how it is, just using me for sex.”

“It ain’t like you didn’t get something out of it.” Ben laughed, laying back down as he watched Callum. 

“Maybe I just really wanted to see a ghost.” Huffed Callum as he pulled back on his coat after doing up the buttons of his shirt. 

“We’ll spot them from the car.” Ben shuffled his way out of the tent, holding his hand out to pull Callum up to his feet. 

“What about the tent?” 

“Just leave it, doesn’t matter.” Ben shrugged, tangling their fingers together. 

Callum sighed, looking once more at the tent he’d only just managed to put up before giving into Ben and walking back to the car. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” 

Ben stopped, face paling as he shivered. 

“Ben?” Callum frowned, looking back at his boyfriend. “Come on, I didn’t mean it. I was only messing, I actually had a nice time. Even if it was brief.” He explained, taking both of Ben’s hands in his. 

“Did you feel that?” Ben whispered. 

“Feel what? Come on, let’s get back in the car where it’s warm.”

“It was the ghost, Callum, I felt it. Like, like a warm but cold breeze of air passing through me.”

Callum couldn’t help but snort, shaking his head as he pulled back down the hill and back to the car.


End file.
